Newt's Girl
by StillSleepingBy
Summary: So Thomas thought that there has only ever been one girl in the Glade, but that wasn't quiet the case. Hopefully Newt will divulged the secrets. Oneshot
1. Half of a whole story

"So is this weird? What is the point of doing all of this?" Thomas said

"Well what would you rather that we do? Just leave her in front of the box and see what happens. Might as well give the poor girl some shelter, even if she is dying." Alby said while they walked over to homestead, behind the girls limp body.

"Well there is no sense in shitty around with bloody puppy eyes on that girl. I'm heading back into work unlike what I feel that two of you are going to do." Newt's soft voice came from behind the two of them.

"I get it man, go blow off your steam. Lose yourself in your work. But don't worry, it'll all be fine. Now, go have fun picking your daisies." Alby said with a heavy hand on Newt's shoulder.

"Yeah, my "daisies" help you all eat. And maybe next time, there will be some rotten leaves in your next bloody salad." Newt retorted.

"Whatever buddy, go do your thing. We will tell you what's happening when it happens." Alby said sincerely this time

"Thanks, keep a good eye on her. And make sure she hasn't grow a limb that we haven't seen yet." He said before he jogged back over to the gardens area, resuming his work before the box had yet to come up the second day in a row.

"With how enthusiastic he is about newbies, you think that he would want to be there when she wakes up."

"Let's just say that there was a person that got sent up once in rough condition, didn't last very long. Nearly took some of us with along. Newt was distraught with trying to make it better, becoming the nurse."

"Who was it?"

"Her name was Callista and Newt was found of of."

That caught Tomas dead in his tracks, a female. But there had only ever been males in the glade except for this girl.

"But that isn't possible. You have only ever been just guys. And I'm pretty sure that all of the graves didn't have a female name on them."

"Well, there was. And we pretend like she didn't happen, to keep Newt sane."

"Okay, then why was she sent her? Out of how many guys that they could have chosen from."

"Look," Alby swung around and stopped dead in front of Thomas, "None of us know why she wasn't sent here. We can only guess it was for the same reason as us or to continue the process of life. All we know is that they sent her here with some defect or something. It trigger, she got sick. Anything else you wanna know you are going to have to ask Newt, he took care of her."

While Thomas still stood there dumbfounded, Alby walked into homestead right after the girl. All that Thomas could do was stand there and after a couple of minutes turn his neck to see Newt viciously pulling weeds out of the ground. Frustrated by a few stubborn ones, he threw them all to the ground and stomped his way into the forest.

Thomas had eventually returned back to his work of almost doing nothing, helping run errands around for all the keepers mostly, eating and sorta taking it easy.

But most of the day, he felt himself wandering into the girl's room. Each time that he came in was the same thing, still sleeping and still hadn't woken up at any point. Just laying there cold, with white skin and red lips.

The time for unwinding finally came about, everyone lumbering around from dinner that Frypan was provided. Everyone was at dinner, no one ever missed dinner, except for one boy tonight. And that one boy was exactly where Thomas thought that he would be.

Although he didn't know exactly where in the woods Newt was, he found him rather easily. He was sitting just off of the graveyard, in a patch of daisies and other flowers that he hadn't seen anywhere else grown in the glade. He was just sitting there in the middle of the perfect circle, a small torch outside of the circle and quietly talking to himself.

"I know that you are there Thomas. And if you are trying to get me to eat, I have a runner's pack full of food." Newt said even louder than the words that he was already saying.

"No I just came to check on you. I'm not really sure if any on besides me knew the general area that you were at."

"Alby knows where I went. What do you think he meant by go pick daisies? These are the daisies."

"I just assumed that you were talking about the garden."

"Well that is a lot more pleasant than this right now." He paused for a moment, "I know that Alby told you some stuff. You are here to see if I will tell you more, aren't you?"

"A little bit of me is thinking about that, a little bit on the girl in the homestead and how the flowers are in a perfect circle inside a circle."

"They aren't just flowers, they are a grave. Her name was Callista, the first girl ever in the glade."

"Alby said that she got sick or something and that is all I know, besides the fact that you took care of her. If you don't wanna tell, then that is okay with me dude. She was your whatever she was to you. You can keep it a secret."

"I will tell you, but only you and Alby will know the full story. Now," he stood up and walked carefully out of the circle and sat down on a trunk looking at the circle, "if you wanna hear then I just that you sit next to me and listen."

Thomas walked briskly over to the log and felt compelled to watch the group of flowers, everyone of them swaying in motion of one another, perfectly in sync.

"I worked it out in my head, she came up exactly one year ago today, nice to see that they kept the pattern. We were all excited for the new greenie, I personally had made a new canopy for them closer to mine since I was finally second in charge. I felt that would help their adjustment into this place.

"We were all sitting by the box that day, hoping for requests to come through and more things to simply make life easier. We had put in a piece of paper for a television for entertainment after we were done with work for the day. Something to unwind to. Now imagine the shock of seeing a girl for the first time in years.

"What did she look like?"

"She was almost the complete opposite of our new girl. She had this insanely long curly hair that bordered on the edge of white. And she had the tan the most of the first people that got here had. But she had these brown eyes and I'm talking like chocolate brown. But that isn't what shocked us the most."

"What did then? Was like pregnant or something?" That earned him a very angry glare.

"No, she had climbed up on top of the crates and nearly pulled the bloody doors into the cage in and gotten into the supplies. Little did we know that it had come up during the night before and the alarm hadn't gone off. She was well shucked off.

"Wouldn't you be too if you were stuck in that for that long?"

"I think anyone would be, but I don't think that anyone would be able to be that feisty. It was a pretty good surprise. And trying to get her out of the box was basically an all day thing. I think I had to sit down there with her for a couple hours, keeping her from freaking out.

"After we had gotten her out, we had the problem of her privacy. In her words 'A perfectly developed women needs her own space'. So for two whole weeks she had kept herself up in that lookout tower with plastic nailed into one of the corners until I had convinced her to sleep in the canopy."

"Do they ever really send us mentally stable people into here? Or at least with a levelish head."

"Well she gets the shock of being dumped in a place without a single memory and no escape. Then she finally figured out that she was the only girl here. And it had been a year since we all had seen a girl, if that in the life before."

"True, benefit of the doubt and all of that."

"Great, you understand now would out bloody shut up before I get tired of telling this story. Great, like I said, it has been a year since some of us had seen a girl. Trust me, some of the guys have tried to get magazines before, which didn't happen. So they sorta saw Callista as that outlet." Newt's eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown, a look that had probably been performed before by how easily he jumped into it.

"I have done my best to keep all of us civilized, even when away civilization. But some of the boys lost their way. It was after one of the celebrations of a newbie and Callista had a little too much to drink, since it was one of the first real time that she had drunk with the whole game. She left just a little bit before it was over. I barely notice that couple of the guys had left as well.

"About half a minute later or so, I hear her scream. And I hadn't even run faster than that in my life, even in the maze." Pure agony spread across his face, destroying the furrowed brow "They were thrown into the slammer before I could get my hands on them. Luckily I was too busy trying to cover her up before anyone could see any part of her. Then I rushed her here, I took care of her for a few weeks until she could face everyone again.

"Wait, what did they do to her exactly?"

"What do you think happened, they raped her. The only time I left her side was when the banishment happened for all of them, each one at a different door."

"Well what happened to her, why isn't she still here with all of us?"

"She lived in the woods for the rest of the time that she was here, she had her privacy. But she did her share, she worked in the kitchen making desserts for dinners cause no one else could figure it out. I had this habit of coming to make sure that she was good almost every night.

"One night I thought I would surprise her with some stuff I asked for from the box: some regular eating chocolate and daisies. She said she missed those the most. She must of tripped or something and she landed on a rock, all of this blood coming from the side of her head. And her right arm was all puffy and distorted. I tried to drag her into her like house and screamed for help. By the time the med-jacks got there it was too late." Tears began to swell in his eyes.

"We turned her little house into a coffin and buried her where she died. After that I replanted the daisies over her. Every couple of months, either someone asks for them or they just send up two or three little bulbs to add to the circle. Its grown ever since."

"I'm really sorry man. I can imagine the hurt you are feeling, mainly in having another girl here. I don't think anything will happen like this again."

"Better bloody not, we don't need another flower circle."

"That we don't."


	2. Ivy flowers

Newt's POV

Thomas left a couple of minutes after he heard all that I felt that I was comfortable with telling him. He left quietly, leaving only the bit of food that he was able to bring back and a blanket. It was almost completely dark by now all most all of the Gladers would of been settled in by now and it would of been about the time that I would of taken my walk over to Callista's house.

_Flashback_

_She had been here for about roughly three month, one month since the accident. She has held up pretty efficiently, not really attacking any of the guys. She slowly started to get acclimated into the Glade again, working slowly in the Gardens with me or helping out in the kitchen for dinners and food for the Runner. _

_And I think that she was able enough to trust me, seeing as she liked me enough to be around me for most of the day, what was a couple more minutes just to really make sure that she was really okay. So I managed to find a couple little handfuls of flowers, you know, to make her place look nicer. So after dinner, I bulked up a little bit of courage and walked into the forest. I put the flowers behind my back and rapped my knuckles against the door._

"_Oh give me a second. I guess you boys go to be later than girls. Oh hey Newt, that's up? Long time, no see."_

"_Yeah, I just come by to make sure that you were still okay and not just putting on an act for all of us. Cause we will all understand if you don't want to be around us because of what happened and you needed some more time alone."_

"_Trust me, I'm doing good. If I wasn't then I would definitely be holed up in this a lot more often. And thanks to all of the Builders, mostly Gally because as I heard he took leader in building this."_

"_Well, I just wanna say that he built it, but it was my idea. Just saying."_

"_Well, thank you for taking it into consideration my privacy Mister One Upper."_

"_Yeah, I guess that is a little rude of me to say. It wasn't supposed to come out like that. I'm sorry for sounding like a bloody prick."_

"_It's a good thing that accent made what you just say cute."_

"_You think that my accent is cute?"_

"_It is a lot better than some of the slang that we have going on with some of the guys. I mean I know that you use it as well, but you seem slightly decent with it."_

"_Well it has always been a dream of mine to have a lady say that I sounded slightly decent while saying slang."_

"_Now I'm the one with a foot in my mouth, do you wanna come in or something? Cause I don't know if you were expecting a full blown conversation out of me tonight."_

"_No, I don't think that coming in would be entirely inappropriate. I just have one more thing. I thought that this could bring a little life to you place until you might be comfortable with moving back closer to all of us." My hands were slightly shaking as I pulled the flowers from out behind my back and I hoped to the Creators that she hadn't seen me shaking._

"_Newt, these are lovely. How did you get these?"_

"_Umm, some of the patches of ivy are starting to sprout them, now I know that they aren't the flashest or the most grand of flowers, whatever that may be, but I thought that it they could help."_

"_I remember slightly that a man used to give a women flowers a sign of affection, is this what that is all about? Does Newt think that I, Callista, am attractive?"_

"_What no of course not. Well not in that way. See you are a very good looking girl, don't get me wrong. And any guy here would be nuts if he thought otherwise.."_

"_Rabbling now, are we? Are sure that you don't have a crush on me?"_

_I took a moment before carefully saying my next words._

"_I'm not entirely sure. And I know that it is inconsiderate to tell you that because you might like someone else here and that would be awfully… Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Really, you don't see it. I thought that I was basically laying it out on the table for you and all to see."_

"_See what!?" What in the bloody klunk was she talking about._

"_Let me show you further." She took one step towards me and before I could figure it out, she was pressing her lips against mine. Why was she kissing me!?_

_Holy klunk! She was kissing me!_

_It took me a couple of seconds afterward to regain myself_

"_Think they should've sent up glasses a while ago because apparently I'm blind as a bloody bat."_

"_I agree with you on that."_

"_Do you want them all to know? Are you ready for all of them to know about us?"_

"_Not just yet, maybe in a little while. Like a little after everything is back to normal."_

"_Anything you want dearest."_

"And it was so such a shame, we only had a few weeks together with everybody knowing what was going between the two of us. But in the weeks that they did, Callista you had made me one of the happiest boy that this Glade has ever seen.


	3. The Perfect Heaven

Ive traced the path that I take back to you a million times, brushing anything out of the path. For my love, your life had so much more to it than the short time that you knew about it.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm happy that you were the one to tell . It was probably best if they heard it from someone that they trust." Calista said as we walked a daily lap around the the walls of the maze in our spare time.<em>

_"They trust you, I still don't see why you don't think that they don't. They are just concerned, that's all. Plus you have to remember this is the first girl that they have ever seen in how long, my Love?"_

_"I guess you are right on that. I just want for them to like me." There was a small curl streaking across her face and I couldn't hold back the temptation to brush it away._

_"I can promise you that they like you. You will never have to worry about that. And if they don't then I guess that I'm going to have to put them in the slammer or worse, banish them."_

_"Oh you wouldn't banish your friends at my expense." She said lightly, not knowing the truth about the four boys._

_"Trust me, my Love. You are the most important thing to me right now and until something or someone else tries to deem it otherwise." The runners were starting to come in, the first streaks of oranges and pinks sweeping across the sky._

_"You would never think that something so beautiful could happen every single day for all of time."_

_"Trust me, I know that you are a pretty amazing example of what you just said Love."_

_"And I think that you are just full of it sometimes. Either that or someone is trying to get into my pants."_

_"Trust me,if I was going for that Love, it would of happened by now."_

_"Cocky are we?"_

_"Only because you brought it up. And if you wanna continue this, then might I would suggest somewhere not so private. I happen to know of a cute little cottage covered in flowers."_

_"I think I know of the one that you are taking about. How about we meant up there in about thirty minutes?"_

_"That sounds just perfect. I think you might wanna tell the owner that most visitors are too happy with dirty laundry and feminine products lying about."_

_She stood on the very tip of her toes, barely whispering into my ear, "No uterus, No opinion. But what color is the guest feeling tonight, blue or red?"_

_"Is pink not an option tonight? I love that color on you."_

_"Sadly they didn't wanna send me up pink carnations this time. Only blue or red."_

_"I think that I have something. You just go home, clean house and wash up."_

_"Yes sir." She gave me a peck on the cheek and started skipping her way across the Glade. As soon as I felt that she really couldn't see me anymore, I bolted my way to homestead and over to my possessions. _

_Resting under some stuff gently wear the flowers that I had to sneak away from Calista's view. Then I knew that frypan was hanging onto the chocolates for me. Yes yes yes, this was going to turn out to be bloody brilliant._

_I tried to wrangle my hair into some form of decency with some of Mihno's hair products. That was a well good waste of about 15 minutes. I had five minutes roughly to get to her litttle cottage. _

_I half jogged a little bit of it to insure that I wasn't late. By the time I had reached the wood,I had about three minutes. Right on time._

_I never had noticed sound in the woods before, but I knew that there was an absence of one tonight. Maybe the woodland creatures thought it best to be quiet for a while. Good choice._

_Then I could smell it, this rotting sorta smell and iron. Rot and iron, coming from under me._

_She could of been written off as a dead animal by the smell alone. She smell like a sliclers and she looked like they had been able to get there hands on here like she was going to me the next meal for all of us. I feel onto my knees and rolled her carefully onto her back with her head on my legs._

_"Callista, you have to wake up. Please wake up for me. I'm begging you please."_

_"Newt?" I heard her faintly utter._

_"I need to get back to the cottage, I have to clean up, Newt will have a fit. Where is Newt? You have to get him for me." She said with the pain reaching across her face._

_"I'm right here my Love. Newt is right here. I'm here." I said trying to brush the blood mattened hair away from her face to see._

_"Don't go inside. It's an awful mess in there. I'm sorry, I don't think that I will have time to clean it up."_

_"Sad to say but I don't think you will either." I cried before any sort of tear could form in her eyes, it cut a little path through the blood on the side of her face._

_"Promise me when you all get out, if it is all normal out their, find that pretty lonely girl sitting by herself cause i think that was me before all of this. Be her friend and then her lover if you can. My spirt is in her."_

_"But i only want you. Sure she might be nice, but you are the brightest thing in the world. I need you to stay here with us and guide us through."_

_"No you don't, I'm here to drive you towards it. But don't think for a second that I don't love you."_

_"I love you." Probably the three most dangerous words that you could say in this god forsaken place. _

_"Glad to know. Now, I think that it is time for me." She coughed a little, small amounts of blood spilling from the cornersof her mouth._

_"No, we can fix you up. I know that they can." She can't leave me here_

_"No, no. If you love me, let me go on. I will be nothing but a shell of the girl I once was. I want you to have always seen me as strong and able to take care of myself. Not waited on hand and foot, barely clinging on."_

_" This is what you want truly?"_

_"What I would of liked was to have meet you at a library or in a dorky project we were all forced to do for credits. Like a normal teenager. But for the time that we had, nothing could conpare."_

_"Will I see you when it is all over? And I mean my Death over."_

_"Of course. I will watch you till that day, then I will come and get you. I will always come and get you."_

_"okay." My face had practically cleared hers of any blood now._

_"It's time. I love you, Newt. And I will wait."_

_"I love you too, my Love. And so will I. For forever and into the next life."_

"Please, Tommy. Please"

Death wasn't at all like I had expected it to be. I honestly thought there would be like a servering feeling, more just like a gentle pull at the heart.

And then the blinding white lights appear and you feel like you are lanuching off in a space ship. Literally, your face feels like it is being pulled into all sorts of weird angles and shapes.

Then you just have a tud, like you had rolled off the bed, only harder.

And lastly, I heard her giggle. I shot up a quick as i could, with the result of falling back down. And then, another giggle.

"For a girl that said she was going to get me at death, you are doing a bang up job."

"Well excuse me for wanting to see you quicker." She looked exactly like she did after she showered, curls slightly pressed down and eyes so wide.

"Is heaven really a library?" I mean is this really were i landed.

"Part of it is. Every title know and yet to come is in this library. But outside is just going to appear to be a normal american town."

"You choose this for us didn't you? So that we could have our normal teenage life."

"Well we are gonna graduate and stuff but always look the same. I hope I picked right." I put my finger under her chin to make her look up at me.

"You picked exactly what i have been craving my entire life."

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
